


Jack the Office Creep

by cisco_donovan



Series: Janeway's Gift [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Come On Clothes, Come on Back, F/M, Face-Fucking, Groping, Hair Kink, Long Hair, Masturbation, Mouth Kink, Office, POV First Person, Public Sex, Sex Games, Showers, Spit Kink, Stuffed mouth, Weird fucking shit, Weirdness, Wet & Messy, Workplace, Workplace Sex, bra kink, cleavage, cleavage fucking, come in bra, greek girl, stuffed cleavage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: Empowered by Captain Janeway, the genie, Jack begins to play out his weirdest office fantasies.A pornographic story about groping and sex play in an office environment. A standalone story within Janeway's Gift.
Series: Janeway's Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103153
Kudos: 9





	1. Olivia's Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a complete work of fiction.
> 
> Captain Janeway is a genie who came to the protagonist, Jack, via a signed photograph. Jack is the only one who can see her. Janeway can create a mirror dimension called the Otherworld, which is fuelled by Jack's imagination and subconscious. Events in the Otherworld have no imprint on reality. You can read more about this is the first part of the series.
> 
> Chapters can be enjoyed standalone, although I recommend reading in sequence.
> 
> This is probably complete but, if I can't get Olivia out of my head, I may add a chapter.

I looked up at the office building. This place where I spent more time than my own home, which occupied most of my thoughts. This place where I built software and daydreamed about groping my colleagues.

I walked around to the back door, near the bike park. Partly because it was a little closer to my desk, and partly because interesting things could happen in the bike park.

Like today, for example, Olivia cycled past me, ringing her bell.

I had never, in my life, had a fantasy quite as persistent or intense as Olivia.

I watched as she dismounted, her curly ginger ponytail swinging across her back, and swung her lycra-clad leg over the bike. It wasn’t even the lycra. Olivia spent much of her spare time cycling, jogging, rowing or horse riding. As far as I could make out, she didn’t sit still for very long.

The result was that Olivia’s body was beautifully thin. But in a healthy way: Olivia was built from lean muscle without a scrap of fat on her. This wasn’t for everyone - she’d often have some kind of ache or pain which left her lumbering stiffly around the office, masking the natural grace. But as I watched her chain up her bike, I admired her skinny shapely legs and wow, this was a figure for me. She bent her ass towards me a little bit - quite innocently, I’m sure - stretching out the purple lycra. I could see the line of her panties under the taut fabric.

That was one of many things about Olivia that drove me wild. She loved the colours pink and purple - almost everything she owned was purple, pink or white. There was a childish consistent to that which, for some reason, rattled my chains.

Olivia pulled her helmet and goggles off (I told you - she was a hardcore cyclist). Her skin was pale white blushed red from cycling, with high, fine cheekbones, deep-set eyes and a wide mouth. There was a sternness and subtlety to Olivia’s beauty - it took me a little while to notice it. Some people probably never did - and I genuinely pitied them.

But she smiled when she saw me and her face transformed. Everything lifted and softened, her eyes widened, and a genuine joy exuded from her spirit. Man, I sound like a hippy, but when Olivia laughed, my heart soared in a way I can’t even explain.

“This is the one you like?" Janeway said, suddenly appearing and leaning against the bike shelter. She shot me a puzzled look.

“I’m not sure I get it.”

“Mornin’” Olivia said.

“Chew up any students this morning?” I said. Olivia, usually quiet as a mouse, was famous for shouting at distracted students during the morning commute.

That was the 1,074th thing I adored about Oliva. She was like two people - a bit like with her smile. In the office she was quiet, meek and sharp. Out on the bike, she was fierce, confident and in complete control of her environment.

Look, I wasn’t in love. There was no way Olivia and I could ever be anything - I’d never keep up with her lifestyle and interests, and honestly I think she’d be a nightmare to be with. But fuck me, she drove me to some serious horn.

“Nah - they behaved today,” she laughed. “Shall we?”

We stepped into the office and she shuffled along to the shower room. Janeway and I watched her as she walked, her firm, round ass wiggling as she walked. She swung the door closed and locked herself inside. 

“Nice ass, though,” Janeway added. “I imagine you’ve wondered what’s going on in there.”

“Yup,” I said, turning and walking to the stairs.

“She’ll be undressing right now,” Janeway said.

“Probably,”

“Stepping under the hot water, washing her body clean.”

“Very likely.”

“Maybe she’ll touch herself.”

I stopped and looked at Janeway.

“Look, I know, OK? Drives me insane to think about this every morning. I don’t need you getting on at me.”

“We could take a look,” Janeway said, giving me an infuriating little smile.

“We could?” 

Janeway snapped her fingers. I felt the world lurch and flash - that sense of vertigo again. We were still on the stairwell, looking across the corridor to the Marketing floor.

“Um, we’re still here,” I said.

Janeway sighed. “No, we’re in the Otherworld now.”

This wasn’t like last night, when Janeway had taken me to the office and Voyager. There had been a separation, like a dream. But here and now, even though we were apparently in the Otherworld, everything was exactly as it was a moment ago.

“But how do I know?” I said. “Like, what if this is the real world and I go and tear my bosses skirt down? That’s harassment.”

“Ah,” Janeway said. “You want a safe word.”

“I guess?”

“Hold out your hand.”

I held out my hand.

“Imagine an apple.”

“Why an apple?”

“It's easy.”

I imagined an apple. There was a red apple slowly going off in my fridge, and I pictured it in my open hand. And suddenly, as if I’d pulled it from my pocket, the apple was sitting in my hand.

“Woah,” I said. “But...what if I'm just imagining that?”

Janeway rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

“I mean,” I said. “I’m imagining you.”

“Wrong, but I take your point. If you don’t trust the apple, then change something.”

I looked around at the stairwell, the fire extinguisher, the bodies moving through the glass in the marketing department.

“Like what?”

“Well, who's this bit of skirt?” Janeway said, nodding towards a blonde girl striding through Marketing, her head held high.

“That's Carmen. Intern.” I offered.

“Ok, well imagine Carmen completely topless.”

Well, that was easy. Carmen was a black barbie doll - tall, blonde, with big round tits stretching her tight blue top, a narrow waist, and blue jeans hugging her toned legs. Carmen was clearly gorgeous, and I’d had plenty of shameful thoughts about her. But she was like junk food, you know?

Before I could even think about imagining those tits hanging freely from her chest Carmen’s top and bra vanished. Her big, ridiculously round boobs jiggled as she walked, nipples small and pink, her stomach flat and smooth.

With a shriek, she realised she was topless. She hugged her chest, squashing her boobs delightfully, and ran to the bathroom, leaving an office full of wide-eyed marketeers staring after her.

“Holy shit,” I gasped. “Was that you?”

“Nope - that was all you.” Janeway replied.

“Are her tits really that... round?”

“Probably not”, Janeway sniffed.

“Either they're plastic, or your imagination has done her a favour. Now, do you see my point?”

“Yeah, OK, this is definitely the Otherworld,” I realised I was still holding the apple and tossed it away.

“Let’s go and see what your cyclist is up to,” Janeway said.

I grinned and ran down the stairs to stand outside the shower room. I took a deep breath and pushed at the door. It swung open, revealing a wave of steam and the sound of running water, a strong smell of floral shampoo.

My dick perked right up.

I slowly stepping inside the room, closing the door behind me. Janeway stood by the sink, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

Ahead of me, behind a white curtain, I should see the broad shadow of Olivia’s athletic figure, the gentle rise of her breasts. She held her face to the showerhead and leaned back, flushing water through her hair. I saw her pink feet below the curtain, water running around them.

“What an intriguing situation,” Janeway said.

“This is fucking crazy,” I hissed, not wanting Olivia to hear me. Her silhouette twisted in the shower. I couldn't wrap my head around any of this. Carmen was one thing, but this felt so much more... real. Significant. Meaningful.

“Only as crazy as you want it to be,” Janeway prompted.

I stared at the shower, heart pounding. Somehow, it didn’t feel right to pull the curtain back. I imagined Olivia’s pale, lean body, water coursing over it. I wondered what her breasts looked like, what colour her areola were, whether she trimmed her bush.

I was frozen. I couldn’t make myself pull back the curtain. My cock was a plank of wood in my pants.

Well, I couldn’t just stand here. 

I held out my hand and imagined an apple - it appeared.

I looked at the sink. Next to Janeway was a pile of Olivia’s cycling gear. Her black leggings, her purple and white top. A deep purple sports bra.

“Maybe just a little squeeze,” Janeway said, looking at the clothes. “Just imagine that lycra, strapped to her sweaty body.”

Janeway’s eyes gleamed. She didn’t shame my lack of courage.

I licked my lips. Carefully I pulled by dick out. I took an anxious step across the floor.

I took another.

I was standing by the sink, the sound of running water in my ears. I put a hand on Olivia’s clothes, slightly damp from sweat. I stroked the inside of her bra with a finger and started tugging on my dick.

I looked across to the shower, Olivia’s silhouette with its back to me. I picked up her bra and held it to my nose, sniffing deeply. It smelled of laundry detergent. It smelled of Olivia.

I tugged my cock harder, faster, squeezing the shaft. Bright red and rock hard, I held it over Olivia’s clothes pile. I wrapped her sports bra around it and squeezed the bra. I rubbed myself.

That familiar feeling rose down from my stomach and up through my balls at the same time. I felt the urge to come rising.

I flattened Olivia’s bra out, opening the cups in front of me. I wrapped one hand in her clothes, gripping the lycra between my fingers, and tugged myself with other.

Suddenly I spurted a thick jet of cum into Oliva’s bra. It stained the material almost to black, white blobs of jelly sitting in it. I suppressed a groan as more cum spilled out of me, squirting into her clothes.

My whole body tensed and relaxed. I leaned heavily against the side and rubbed my cock in the clothes, squeezing my eyes clothes, breath held tight.

The orgasm faded. I opened my eyes to see Olivia’s stained, soaked clothes. I tugged her underwear from the pile and wiped my cock down with it, staining that with my cum too.

The water stopped.

I looked at Janeway in horror. She smiled calmly, raised a hand, and clicked her fingers.

We were back on the stairwell outside marketing. Carmen, fully clothed, waved at me through the glass.

I walked up the stairs to my desk.

“I’m sorry,” I said to Janeway.

“What on Earth are you sorry about?”

“Back there, in the shower. Even in my own fantasy, I wasn’t brave enough to pull back that curtain.”

“But you wanted to.”

“Oh god yes.”

“Then you will. And anyway, what you did there was super weird.”

Janeway’s eyes gleamed.

“And I love the weird shit.”


	2. Olivia's Back Dimples

We sat in meeting room four to discuss the next patch - just Olivia, Imran the product manager, Mike the developer, and I.

I was having a hard time concentrating on anything else while Olivia was in the room, what with Janeway’s gift at my fingertips.

Olivia stood up to the whiteboard, picked up a pen, and started drawing a large rectangle, filling it with a grid. Her loosely curly hair, strawberry blonde, a sort of dullish ginger, tumbled across her back.

She wore a pink v-neck jumper outside a white and purple shirt, which both clung tightly to her figure. Her top only just covered her waistline as she faced the board, so I could see her pert ass beautifully. Clad in grey trousers, her butt was small and tight, but still curved nicely out from her hips, filling out her jeans, daylight between her thighs. Her phone poked out of the back pocket. She wore black ballerina pumps and black socks on her feet. I always thought her feet looked cute in them.

As she reached up to the higher parts of the board, her blouse and jumper rose up her back a little, revealing smooth pale skin and the gorgeous impression of her back dimples.

Fucking back dimples, man.

Janeway appeared next to Olivia, crouching down and staring at her ass. 

“I’m starting to get it now,” she said.

She pointed a finder to her back dimples as Olivia stretched to the top of the board.

“These are cute,” she added with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at Janeway. She stood up and snapped her fingers. The room seemed to lurch sideways, lightning seemed to flash, then everything was as it was. Imran stared into his laptop, Mike tapped at his phone.

“Playtime,” Janeway said.

As Olivia continued to scribble against the board, no markings appeared beneath her pen. She continued making the same sweeping, writing gestures as before, but nothing happened. I looked at the clock - the second hand kept moving.

I watched 30 seconds tick around the clock. Nothing changed.

“Is something wrong?” Janeway prompted.

Janeway strode forward and leaned into me, putting her hands on the arms of my chair.

“Let’s do something weird,” she said, with a wicked smile.

Captain Janeway’s nose was inches from mine as she held my gaze. My cock hardened. I was going to have to do something about the Captain one day.

But not today.

I took a deep breath. 

“Can we get rid of the guys?” I said, nodding to Imran and Mike. “They’re making me a bit uncomfortable.”

Janeway stood up straight and waved her arms.

“Which guys, Jack?”

I looked around - suddenly there was no-one else in the room.

“Olivia, can you write pi at the top of the board please?” I asked. Janeway turned to watch Olivia.

“But I only know like eight decimal places,” Olivia replied.

“Yeah, that’s OK.”

“Um, ok - up here?”

“A little higher.”

Olivia stretched right up to the top of the board, standing on tiptoe, one leg held out for balance, and looked round at me.

“Here?”

“Yep - just hold still a moment, would you?”

“Umm, ok,” Olivia laughed.

“Captain,” I said. “Can we, like, freeze?”

Janeway nodded and clicked her fingers. Oliva froze in place. I looked up at the clock on the wall - the second hand had stopped moving.

I rose and stood next to Olivia, who stood completely still, stretching up to the top of the board, eyes wide open and a half smile on her lips. Feeling a little nervous, I ran a hand through her hair, which dangled and brushed against my fingers like it normally would.

“This is a nice trick,” I said.

“Just one of many I offer,” Janeway said quietly.

I played with Olivia’s hair a little, bunching it up in my hands, lifting it up and dropping it down. The smell of apple shampoo wafted up to my nose as her hair tumbled down her back.

I put two hands on Olivia’s waist gently, half expecting her to explode - or at least, you know, turn around. But she didn’t respond at all. I tightened my grip a little, holding her waist like I owned it. I felt my way down to her narrow belt, then up again, sliding across her skin, cool to touch here, and up under her blouse, where it was warmer.

“Fuck,” I breathed, drinking in her fragrance, enjoying the warmth of her skin on my hands.

I squeezed Olivia’s waist and rolled my hands around her back so that my thumbs touched, my forefingers sliding back a little to make space. My hands spanned her narrow waist.

My thumbs dropped down a little, pressing on her back dimples while my fingers brushed the ridges of her hips. Olivia’s skin was so soft; lightly goosebumped, yet tough just below the surface.

I crouched down behind her, bringing my eyes level with her hips. I inspected the pale skin of her lower back, that dreamy gap between her belt and blouse, and traced my thumbs around her dimples, nestling them in the groove of her spine.

Her skin was covered in a super fine down, fine hairs thickening slightly at the bottom and centre of her hips. I hadn’t noticed that before. I blew gently on the skin, watching the hairs dance in the air stream.

Still feeling nervous, I leaned in and delicately kissed her soft skin. I licked gently with my tongue, feeling the coarse rub of her goosebumps. I let my hands creep forward around her waist, teasing across her stomach - so soft, so unbelievably soft - my fingers meeting at her navel.

I kissed her back more and ran my tongue up the curve of her spine a little way. My cock was so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my pants.

I stood up, looked around the room despite myself, and pulled my dick out of my fly. It was swollen and bright red, hard as it had ever been despite cumming just an hour or so ago.

I drew in a breath to ask Janeway a question - and suddenly Janeway stood next to me. She smiled a little, reached a warm hand down to my cock, and wrapped her fingers around it. I gasped - questions could wait - I’d work this out for myself.

Janeway pressed my cock against Olivia’s ass, rubbing it against the grey fabric. She released her grip and stepped back - I pushed my hips into Olivia’s ass and pressed by dick against her. Olivia was a little taller than me - the way we were standing, my phallus just stretched over the top of her belt.

I took her hips and pulled her down, unsure if it would work - but Olivia flattened her feet. I could just about press my hot dick against her back dimples, but not comfortably, and her belt rubbed a little painfully.

Dragging a chair over, I leaned it against the whiteboard wall, just to Olivia’s side, and knelt on it. This raised me up a couple of inches - enough to place the length of my cock across Olivia’s back. I pressed myself lengthwise across her cool skin and started to rub across her back dimples.

What a feeling. One hand gripped Olivia’s shoulder, the other pushed the side of my dick against her back.

Then Olivia started pushing back.

She pushed her ass out, bending her spine. She pressed her arms against the wall and pushed against my cock, sighing softly, biting her lip.

I looked around for Janeway, amazed that Olivia was able to move. I found her sitting at the desk, holding a china saucer in one hand and sipping from a coffee cup with the other. She raised the cup, and an eyebrow, at me.

I drew my hips back and my cock stood up straight, straining with the amount of blood that was coursing through it. Had I ever been this hard?

I placed my dick against Olivia’s side and thrust it under her blouse. The skin of her waist was so warm, and as I thrust my cock against her, the head brushed against Olivia’s bra strap.

“Oh my god,” I breathed, rubbing myself against her side while she braced herself against the wall. She hung her head forward, pressing her forehead to the whiteboard.

I pulled out from her blouse, held my cock out horizontally, and pushed it straight into Olivia’s waist. It pressed into her soft skin, her flesh bulging as my cock pushed against it.

I pulled back again and rotated Olivia a little, then rested my dick vertically against her back. I hooked my cock under the back of her blouse and pressed my dick against her spine, sitting in the groove. I rubbed myself against her and gripped her waist tightly with both hands while I rubbed against the rivulets of her spine.

My hands slipped up the front of her body, cupping her soft tits outside her blouse. I squeezed and pulled her back into me and thrust my hips, pushing harder and harder against her spine.

Olivia’s hands gripped my own, squeezing her tits.

I raised myself on the chair, pushing my dick further up her spine, bumping into her bra strap. She pushed her shoulders back and her chest out, lifting the bra clasp away from her spine. I pushed myself against it, my cock slipping beneath the bra and her skin. I raised myself higher, rubbing my dick between her shoulder blades, her blouse pulling on the base of my shaft as I pushed her clothes up her body, tangled up in her clothes.

I thrust my hips, ground my dick against her back, my balls hanging against her spine. Her bra strap squeezed my thick shaft as I worked against her, her shoulders squashing my phallus.

The surge from my balls told me it was time to cum. I jerked backwards and down, freeing myself from her clothing. I held her blouse up, revealing her back and spine, flushed red from my excursions. I gripped my dick hard and tugged frantically, pointed at her back, and spurted a thick load of cum over her dimples. I blasted jet after jet onto her lower back, coating it in a thick layer of white slime, more than I’d ever unloaded in my life.

I collapsed back into the chair and watched Olivia’s blouse drape down to her back, sticking to her skin from my cum.

Olivia reached her hands around and rubbed her fingers in the mess, adjusting her blouse.

“You’ve made quite a mess back here,” she said.

“Sorry,” I panted. My balls still tingled.

She twisted around to look at me.

“Don’t be,” she said with a coy smile. She pulled a finger away from her back and up to her mouth, wet with my cum, and sucked it.

“Yummy,” she said, eyes lighting up.

“Jack, That was excellent,” said Janeway. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll do with the rest of her body.”


	3. Groping Katerina

A Teams alert popped up on my screen.

> katerina: Hey  
>  katerina: Got a minute?

My heart leapt whenever Katerina messaged me. She was, hands-down, the prettiest woman in the office. 

I mean, to me, Olivia was the most beautiful, the one I wanted most. But she wasn’t pretty like Katerina: a Greek developer with long, straight black hair, pretty porcelain doll features, eyes that glittered and a smile that could kill. Oh, and she had a killer body.

So yeah, I had a minute.

> Jack: Sure. Be right there.

I went upstairs to her floor and found her, as I often did, hunched over her screen, head in her hands. Her black hair was wrapped up into a loose bun. She wore a cream, thick-knit jumper over a black polo top, with black trousers.

Katerina tended towards a look which I thought of as slightly goth with a twist of gypsy - without really being either of those things. She was gorgeous but modest, and would often hide her body beneath bulky clothes. Today’s jumper wasn’t giving much away. Disappointing.

“Hey,” I said, stepping up to her desk. She twisted her head to look up at me. A smile flashed across her face for a moment, before quickly collapsing to a scowl. She rested her chin on her palm. Her fingers, adorned with silver rings, tapped against her cheek.

“That bad, huh?” I said.

She sighed in reply.

“I’m supposed to send this fucking thing in like four hours, and it’s just _broken_ ,” she said. She leaned back into the office chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Katerina was a great engineer - she was much smarter than me - but she didn’t handle pressure very well. I’d often come down here and find the simplest syntax error which she’d missed because she was in a panic.

“Oh, that’ll be the code,” I said. “Let me take a look.”

“Oh, the code!” she said, sarcastically. “I didn’t think of that!”

She gently punched me in the arm as I leaned over and took control of the mouse.

I scrolled around a bit, one arm on the back of her chair, the other on the desk, Katerina’s head almost brushing my chest. The smell of her hair drifted up to me. Was that apricots? Fuck.

“Yes, that’s definitely apricots,” said Captain Janeway.

It still creeped me out how she’d just appear like that, invisible to everyone but me.

“She’s a pretty one,” she said playfully, leaning over and inspecting Katerina closely. “I should imagine you’d like to do all kinds of horrible things to her.”

Janeway shot me a devilish glance. I nodded - I mean, she wasn’t wrong.

There was a flash of white and that strange sense of being pulled out of myself - then I was in the Otherworld. The sounds in the room shifted subtly: the chatter and clatter of keyboards was still there, but somehow hollow. I could hear people talking but couldn’t focus on the words they were saying.

I was now - and I could never quite remember how Janeway explained it - in some sort of parallel dimension in which the laws of physics obeyed my whims. Like a lucid dream, except real. Janeway sat on the edge of a desk nearby, watching closely.

Katerina’s jumper had vanished - like it had never been there. I looked down at the contour of her black polo-top, pulled tight across her body. Her breasts bulged out. I looked at them hungrily, then ran my gaze up along her slender neck, mostly obscured by the roll of the polo collar.

She gazed ahead, oblivious, as I inspected the pale freckles along her cheeks and nose, dusting her white skin. I inspected the dark, fine hairs of her eyebrows, the deep red of her lips. I brought my head close and ran my nose gentle across the line of her earlobe, decked in silverware, then sniffed her hair.

I stood up straight and removed the band from her hair bun, then ran my fingers through her hair as I unwound it. Long black hair tumbled down over her shoulders. I drew between my fingers, pulling it into a ponytail and letting it drape over her shoulder.

Katerina flicked her head, leaning into my movements while staring at the screen. She leaned forward again, putting her chin in her palms and her elbows on the table.

I put my hands on her shoulders, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath the thin black fabric. I brought my hands back and rubbed my thumbs around her shoulder blades, then traced my fingers down her arms.

Katerina sat frozen but not still. I loved this Otherworld - things played out precisely as I wanted. 

I reached my arms around her and stroked over the soft bulge of her breasts. Perfect C-cups, I guessed. I squeezed gently and Katerina gave out a contented little sigh. I tried to search for her nipples, but couldn’t feel below the thick fabric of her bra beneath, holding and pushing those juicy tits upwards. They must look amazing.

"Maybe you should take a closer look?" Janeway prompted, as if reading my thoughts. Hell, she probably could.

"She really won't mind?" I asked, uncertain. It was one thing with B'Elanna Torres, back on Voyager - but Katerina was a friend. A real person.

"It's your fantasy," Janeway shrugged, teasing her fingers through Katerina's long black hair. "She'll have her limits, but I think you're a long, long way from that."

Encouraged, I pulled Katerina back by the breasts to sit upright in the chair, straightening her back. I brushed her hair around again and tucked it neatly over one shoulder. I tilted her head a little and ran a finger over her ear, then down the side of her neck, feeling her soft skin. I tucked my finger under her collar, feeling the extra warmth as I ran my finger further down her neck.

“Don’t mind me,” I said, pulling her chair back, away from the desk, and standing in front of her. She shrugged and held up hands up.

“Knock yourself out,” she said, waving her hands.

Reaching down to her waist, I tugged up her black polo top, gently rolling it up her body, revealing her toned tummy below the fabric. I continued to slowly pull and roll up her top, then yanked it over her black bra.

I left it rolled up over the top of her chest, still covering her arms, neck and shoulders, but revealing her cleavage. The black bra pushed her tits up beautifully.

“Fuck me,” I breathed, admiring her body.

“Better?” Katerina said, raising an eyebrow.

“Better,” I agreed. I gently teased my fingers over the round tops of her tits, pressing into the soft flesh, dipping a finger down into the gap, feeling her tits squeeze against me.

I stood back and pushed Katerina back to the desk.

“So, where were we?” I said.

“It must be this line here,” Katerina said, peering at the screen. I stood to her side and stared down at her cleavage, fluffy and inviting, her boobs pushed up by that bra like a pair of marshmallows.

Katerina sat straight and started to tap at her keyboard, working on the problem, muttering to herself. I picked up a pen from her desk and, while she worked, pushed it slowly down between her soft white tits.

My cock bulged against my trousers.

"That's becoming a problem," Janeway said, raising an eyebrow and looking at my crotch. She pulled up an wheelie chair and made herself comfortable.

I ignored her, staring at the pen, hypnotised, as Katerina continued to work. I leaned across her desk to pluck a couple of biros and a pencil from a stationary holder by her monitor. One by one, I pushed them slowly down between her tits, pushing them a little wider apart, creating a wall of stationery.

The luckiest stationery in the world.

I stood behind Katerina again and ran my fingers through her hair, leaning forward occasionally to stare at her stuffed cleavage. I rubbed my fingers against her scalp, massing her, rewarded by gentle groans. She bit her lip as I worked, feeling her hair moving beneath my fingers.

I bunched the long black strands of hair behind her head and ran my thumb and forefinger down its length. It was so soft, so silky. I twisted my hands and wrapped it gently around my knuckles, enjoying how it felt against my skin.

"Just imagine," Janeway said, leaning forward and resting her chin on her first. "How that would feel around that nice dick of yours."

I did. I was. I gulped.

Katerina continued to bash at the keys while I looped her hair over her head, pulling it around her neck. I pulled at it, tightening it around her throat.

“ _Erp_ ,” Katerina said, sticking her tongue out and feigning strangulation. She was just teasing - I wasn’t pulling tightly.

Not yet, anyway.

I looped her hair around once more - it was just about long enough - and pulled tighter, squeezing Katerina’s hair around her neck, tugging her head back

She coughed and I released the pressure, unwinding the hair back around her neck.

“Phew!” Katerina said, running a finger below her collar. She shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her boobs, the pens stuffed in cleavage jostling around.

I was hard as a rock. I couldn’t resist any more. No-one in the office noticed as I unzipped my fly and tugged out my dick. The relief as it stood out into the open air was incredible.

"That's it" Janeway purred, rising from the chair and standing behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders, then reached around and wrapped a hand around my cock, squeezing gently. It was all I could do not to cum right there.

"Fuck her hair," Janeway whispered in my ear.

I brushed her hair down across her shoulders, and pushed my dick into it. My cock brushed through her hair and rubbed against the side and the back of her neck. 

I held her head and thrust my hips, rubbing against her head, feeling her silky hair brush across my dick. Katerina tilted her head but kept typing away.

I pulled my dick free, gathered her hair between my thumb and forefinger, and wrapped it around my hard dick. My cock vanished beneath the thick lock of hair. I pulled it tighter and the head burst through the end, deep purple against the black of Katerina’s hair.

I started to jerk myself off with her hair, rubbing it against my dick, pulling at her hair. She felt incredible - and she didn’t complain as I rubbed and brushed and jerked myself against her hair and head.

"I think it's time to step up to red alert," Janeway said, her smile full of playful malevolence.


	4. Facefucking Katerina

The office around me was frozen in that curious way of the Otherworld, with people making false sounds and movements without really doing anything. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal - until you started to look too closely.

Katerina, the staggeringly pretty Greek engineer, sat in her office chair, her black polo top rolled up to the top of her chest, her cleavage bulging against her black bra, a collection of pens and pencils stuffed into the gap between her boobs.

I stood to her side, my hard dick buried in her long black hair while she clacked away at her keyboard and Captain Janeway watched closely, egging me on.

"Red alert, huh," I said. I pressed my foot against a pedal on the chair, making it drop down lower, bringing Katerina's head down to my waist. Perfect.

“Hey!” Katerina said, startled.

I released her hair and pushed my cock under her chin, rubbing it against her soft neck, along her chin. I reached around and held the fair end and pulled it against Katerina's throat. She coughed at the pressure.

"I don't see how this is helping me," she complained as I rubbed my cock against her cheek.

"Oh, but it's helping me alright," Janeway said. Katerina didn't hear.

Putting my hand on the top of Katerina’s head, I bunched her hair into my fist and held her firm. I brushed by dick across her deep red lips. She pouted into my dick, wetting it as I slid it along her lips.

“Open up,” I said, and Katerina obliged with a sigh, opening her mouth wide.

My hard cock slipped inside, between her teeth, to poke at her cheek. I grunted and leaned forward and held her head while I stretched her mouth out.

Katerina twisted her head slightly towards me, my dick sliding across her tongue and into the back of her mouth with a satisfying wet gargle. Her eyes turned sideways, locked to her screen while she typed.

I fucked her pretty Greek mouth.

I thrust my hips slowly, pushing against her tongue, feeling her warm mouth close around me, her lips tight against my shaft. I put a hand under her chin while I pushed harder and faster into her mouth.

She gagged, convulsed and pushed me away. I yanked my cock out of her mouth, a long strand of saliva clinging to it and falling across her desk. She coughed and spat, saliva trickling across her chin, splashing onto her cleavage.

“Fuck’s sake, man!” she cried, holding her hands up in outrage. “Now you’ve made me drool on my fucking keyboard!”

"She's fiesty!" Janeway said, excited. "I _really_ like this one!"

Saliva dripped off my dick and onto the floor. I released my belt and let my trousers and boxers slip down.

"I'll show you drool," I said, gripping my dick tightly. “How about a nice face fuck?”

Katerina grinned devilishly at me and quickly tied her hair back into a ponytail.

I grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her towards me. She leaned forward in her chair, mouth open, and said “Aaaah!” like she was going to the dentist. I roughly stuck my dick into her mouth.

I gripped the sides of her head as I thrust in and out. My fingers twisted into her black hair and gripped tight. Katerina held her mouth open, gagging and spluttering as I pumped my hips. My dick hammered into her mouth, in and out, back and forward, crashing into her esophagus.

"How's that cock, huh?" I said. "Maybe we'll fuck the problem away, huh?"

"You tell her!" Janeway said.

Katerina held her hands up defensively while I pounded her pretty face. I held her head still and grunted, working her mouth as hard as I could. Drool and spit poured out of her mouth, falling between her open legs and onto the floor. Some of it flicked onto her cleavage and draped across her tits and polo top.

I pulled her head forward, tugging her lower, pushing deeper into her mouth, fucking her hard. The pens tumbled out of her cleavage as her tits bounced around.

Finally I pulled out and released her head. Katerina fell back into her chair, sliding it backwards on its wheels, tears pouring down her eyes, her thick bubbles of spit coating her chin, blobs of saliva flecked over her top and tits.

She’d never looked as pretty as this.

She breathed deeply, sticking her tits out, her stomach collapsing as she took on breath.

“I thought… you were going… to fuck me,” she panted, grinning and wiping her mouth, inspecting the spit which soaked her hand. “In Greece, that’s how we start a first date.”

Katerina sat back in her chair, gripping the seat and grinning like a devil, her legs spread wide, her chest heaving.

Janeway laughed and clapped her hands.

"Well now," she said. "It seems you're only at yellow alert."

“Fine,” I said, then stepped forward. I straddled her, stepping over the chair, my cock waving in front of her face. I pinned her head with one hand and grabbed the back of the chair for balance, then pushed my cock into her mouth. She looked up at me as her head was pushed back into the cushioned chair. I pushed my dick deep into her mouth. She adjusted her lips and swallowed me deeper.

I pushed into her mouth, feeling the resistance of her tight esophagus. I pressed against it. She closed her eyes, swallowed around my dick, and then relaxed - and I slipped into her throat with a gasp. My balls pressed against her chin as my dick disappeared completely inside her. I felt her convulse beneath me. Her stuffed lips twisted up into a smile.

I pulled out a little, feeling her draw in breath, then pushed back into her throat. I let the Genie soften and lengthen my dick a bit. Surprise flashed across her face as my dick pressed deeper into her throat, her tight esophagus now constricting my cock.

What a feeling.

Janeway came to stand behind me, her hands on my shoulders, peering over at Katerina's pretty face, lips press against my pubes, eyes trembling as she looked up at me.

I pulled out, let her breathe, then started pumping at her face again. I squeezed the top of the chair, feeling it rattle and shake beneath me, as I fucked at her face and throat, filling her up. Incredibly, she put her hands on my ass, pulling me into her even harder.

She gagged as I pressed deep, then pulled right out. She gulped in great breaths of air while I rested my cock on her face. When she started sucking my balls, I pulled my hips back and thrust roughly back into her mouth, forcing myself into her throat again.

I rocked against the chair, thrusting hard into her face, pounding my hips, pushing into Katerina’s esophagus.

Then the chair tipped over with a crash. It fell backwards as I pushed against it, sending us crashing to the floor. Janeway stepped back and put a finger to her lips, smiling.

Katerina rolled out to one side with a shout as she fell, while I tumbled forward, catching myself with my hands.

Katerina lay panting and laughing on the carpet. She lay flat on her back, her polo top still rolled up over her boobs, soaked now with spit. I put my leg over her face and squatted over her, then plunged my cock back into her mouth.

I leaned forwards on my hands, like I was doing push-ups, and thrust and pushed into her mouth. She writhed beneath me, her hands clutching my ass, pulling me even deeper as I fucked her face against the floor.

She slapped at my thighs as she battled for breath. I pulled out and sat back over her, jerking my dick. It was slick and soaked with white spit which dripped down onto Katerina’s neck as I tugged it.

"Jack, you might just be an artist," Janeway said in hushed tones.

“Ok,” Katerina panted when she'd got her breath back. “That’s about second base.”

I twisted around to look at Katerina’s wet body lying beneath me. Her chest heaved, her tits straining against the black bra. So inviting.

I spun around so that I squatted over Katerina’s face and looked down towards her feet, kneeling with my legs either side of her. I rubbed my dick across her wet tits, slipping and sliding across her skin. I reached my hand under her bra and felt the hard stubs of her nipples. They felt so fucking good.

I leaned forward a bit and brushed the head of my cock across her left breast. I lifted the cup of her bra and tried to push the swollen head of my dick underneath.

Janeway squatted beside me, watching closely as I pushed by dick down against Katerina's tit.

"Surely you can't get that in there," she gasped.

I grinned and pressed harder, pulling her cup up with my thumb, pressing my cock under the fabric. It was a squeeze, but I managed to push my dick under her bra to brush against her hard nipple. The bra pulled hard on my cock, her boob soft and warm below. She felt amazing.

"Well I'll be," Janeway breathed.

I pulled my cock out again before all the bloodflow was cut off, gasping as the edge of the bra rubbed hard against my dick, and pushed under the other cup, squeezing into the bra and rubbing against her nipple some more.

Then I pulled out, sat back a bit, and plunged my dick into her cleavage. It pushed between her breasts easily. She reached around and squeezed her tits together, increasing the pressure on my dick.

“Oh damn,” I gasped as her boobs squeezed around my cock. I leaned forward onto my hands, either side of her hips, and started fucking her cleavage like it was a pussy. We were still wet with her spit so I could easily fuck her tits. Katerina giggled and laughed as I pumped away, harder and faster.

Her tits felt amazing - like nothing I'd ever felt.

“Oh, oh fuck-,” I gasped, then blew my load between her tits. The cum spewed out of me in a rush. Light-headed and gasping for breath, I sat up and pulled my dick free of her cleavage, tugging it and spilling the last of my cum onto her bra.

Cum oozed out between her tits, running down across her chest.

"Very nice," Janeway said. She put a finger between Katerina's tits, scooped out some cum and inspected it. Then she wiped her finger clean in Katerina's hair, leaving a wet sticky smear in the black strands.

I sat back on my haunches and dipped my drooping dick into Katerina’s mouth. She tenderly sucked the last drops from me, still oblivious to Janeway.

“Wait!” she said, sitting upright suddenly and nearly bowling me over. Janeway stood up suddenly.

“What?” I said, leaning back on the floor.

“I’ve imported the wrong version of the async module!” she said excitedly, putting the chair back onto its feet and sitting into it. She started to tap away while a trickle of saliva crept down her chin and dripped onto the desk.

I watched her for a few moments as she typed, a look of furious concentration on her face, her top still pushed up above her bra, stains of cum and spit covering her body. I could have sat there all day, to be honest, but I remembered Janeway's warning about the guy before me never leaving the Otherworld.

"Well," I said to Janeway. "That was.. something."

Janeway nodded.

"That it was."

Janeway clicked her fingers and I was snapped back into the real world. I found myself leaning over Katerina’s desk, staring at her screen, a faint smell of apricots in my nose and a huge boner pressing against my thigh.

“Did you check which version of async you’re importing?” I suggested. Katerina shot me a puzzled look for a moment - then smiled.

Sitting on a desk at the far side of the office, Janeway applauded.


	5. Stuffing Olivia's Mouth

“I thought you said you had no imagination?” I asked Janeway. It was lunchtime - I sat in a quiet corner of the canteen, pretending to talk into my phone.

Janeway shrugged.

“I don't.”

“But, like, you did some stuff back there. With Katerina.”

“Oh, I just picked up on things you'd been thinking.”

“So you can read my thoughts?”

“No, not really. It's more like my thoughts are a reflection of your own. I don't think what you think, exactly, but your thoughts feed into mine”

“So you say what I'm thinking?”

Janeway laughed.

“No - your thoughts are mingled with my own experience and perspective. I can choose to vocalise them if I wish. If I think you're hesitating I can encourage you. If you think of something taboo, I can challenge it. And if you dismiss something out of hand, I might choose to... re-suggest it.”

I tried to digest this. I wasn’t sure it made sense.

“But how can I think of things I haven’t thought of?”  
  
Janeway smiled patiently.

“Your thoughts are often fleeting and sometimes don't even get finished. It's human nature. That's where I can help - I see the fragments of unfinished ideas and can present them to you.”

Janeway picked up my sandwich and looked at it curiously.

“You really eat this stuff?” she said.

-

Early afternoon meetings were often tough, with people being drowsy from lunch. Or angry because they hadn’t had lunch yet.

My dev team sat in meeting room six for a coordination meeting with the Alfafa project. The one Katerina was working on. So, naturally, she was here in the room, sitting next to me, still in her large beige knitted jumper, a black polo shirt rolled up her neck, and black trousers. Her long black hair was tied back in a long, high ponytail.

But Olivia was, too, so - incredibly - I barely noticed Katerina. My eyes would always be drawn to Olivia while she was in the room. She lounged back in her chair, legs glad in tight grey trousers, lightly flared and stretching under the table. She wore her pink v-necked pullover, the plunging neckline opening to show her white and purple striped blouse. It was buttoned low enough to reveal her collarbones and a little silver necklace.

Will was giving a presentation at the front of the room, talking about customer expectations.

“So this is how you spend your day?”Janeway said from the seat next to me, slumped over the table, her head propped up by her elbow. She still wore her Starfleet uniform, of course - all black with a red stripe across her shoulders.

“No wonder you fantasize so much,” she muttered.

As so often happened in meetings like this, my gaze rested on Olivia. I stared intently at her collarbones, imagining what it would be like to lick them, then let my gaze fall to her chest, where I could see the bulge of her breasts.

I couldn’t really talk during the meeting, but I gave Janeway a glance. It was enough - she knew what I meant. She probably didn’t even need the glance.

She snapped her fingers as we lurched into the Otherworld.

Nothing had changed, of course - except that when I tried to focus on Will’s presentation, it was even harder than usual to pick out his words. Everyone stared at the screen, listening intently.

I sat up in my chair and looked around. No-one seemed to notice.

This bit was always unnerving - was I really safe here in the Otherworld? I resisted the urge to summon another stupid apple. Instead I held a hand in front of Katerina’s face - she did nothing, just adjusted her head to stare around me and at the screen.

I looked round to Olivia - she was staring right at me. She gave me a questioning look - what did I want? I just shook my head.

“I’m so bored”, Olivia mouthed at me.

I shrugged.

Olivia brushed her hands through her strawberry blonde hair, then rubbed the back of her next. Then she paused, as if she’d had an idea, and looked at me. 

I shot her a questioning look in return.

Olivia looked to her left and right, noted everyone was preoccupied, then slowly ran her hands up from her waist, along her body, over her breasts, and held her hands high in the air.

She relaxed her arms, picked up a pen from the table, and sat back in her chair, chewing the end. She looked at the presentation on the screen, but her eyes kept darting back to me.

I leaned forward and stared at her, making it quite clear that she had my attention.

Oliva sucked on the end of the biro, her lips pursing together, cheeks dimpling inward. She looked me in the eye, opened her mouth, and licked around the end of the biro. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

“That’s one lucky Biro,” Janeway said.

My cock was rock hard already. I adjusted it so that I could stand up out of the chair. No-one else in the room noticed as I stood and walked around the room, crotch bulging ludicrously. Their eyes were all fixed on Will’s presentation, fingers drumming idly or tapping keys.

I sat on the table in front of Olivia. She pushed her chair back to make space, slouching flatter in it as she pushed backwards with her legs. Her body stretched out. I took yet another moment to appreciate the gentle curve of her breasts - even under her pullover and shirt, I could see the teardrop curve of them.

I pushed Olivia’s laptop back across the table - Mitch moved his cup and notebook to make space without batting an eyelid - and perched at the edge, facing Olivia.

“Is that good?” I asked.

Olivia nodded.

“What’s better than one?” I added, picking up another biro from the table.

Olivia pulled the pen away from her mouth, swallowed the saliva she’d worked up, and said:

“Two?”

She replaced the pen in her mouth, working her pink tongue around the tip. Insane with horn, I leaned forward and put the end of my own biro against her lips, which curled up into a smile as her tongue traced around the pen.

I gently took the biro from her hand and put it next to my own, doubling the width. I traced the wet ends around Olivia’s lips, then rubbed it against the tip of her outstretched tongue. Her eyes held my own as I pushed the pens along her tongue, the pink flesh curling around the plastic. Then I pushed deeper, sliding the pens right across her tongue and into her mouth.

Oliva spluttered as the pens touched the back of her tongue, blinking her eyes and closing her mouth around the pens.

“Gently now,” Janeway breathed. She sat on the table next to me, watching with great interest.

I pulled back a little. She opened her eyes and her mouth, smiling.

I brushed the two biros backward and forward across her tongue, the tip of it hanging over her lips and almost touching her chin. She licked upwards and brushed my fingertips and I swear I felt like I’d been electrocuted.

Oliva twitched and sat forward with a laugh, bringing her hand to her mouth as saliva threatened to flow over her lips. I withdrew the pens while she swallowed and chuckled.

“Don’t worry about that,” I said. “It’s just a little water.”

“Easy for you to say,” Olivia said with a smile, sitting upright in the chair.

“Try these,” Janeway said, handing me a pair of Stabilo highlighter pens. They were bright yellow and green, short, wide and flat, with wide black lids clipped tightly on the ends.

I slid Olivia’s chair a little closer to the table, took one of the highlighters and put it to Olivia’s lips. She swallowed again, cast her eyes around the room a little anxiously, then opened her lips and ran her tongue around the edge of the highlighter.

I pushed it between her lips. She closed her lips around it and sucked on the pen, closing her eyes and sliding her head forward so that her lips touched my fingers. Then she slid backwards and opened her eyes, before repeating the movement.

Olivia’s hands gripped the edge of her chair between her open legs, her back straight and shoulders wide, as she slid seductively up and down the pen. Her rough strawberry blonde curls tumbled over her back.

I took another highlighter, pressed it on top of the first, and slid it onto Olivia’s mouth. She opened her wide lips to accommodate it, then kept sliding up and down the two pens.

“I wonder how many of those you can fit?” Janeway said, her hands full of highlighters.

I grinned and took another pen from her. Olivia’s eyes tracked it as I placed it vertically next to the other two and pushed it easily into her mouth. She smiled again.

Then I took a pink highlighter and pushed it on the other side. He eyes opened a little anxiously and she froze as I stretched her lips out, but the pen slipped easily into her mouth,

Olivia’s lips stretched around the four pens. I pushed them deeper into her mouth. She gagged and raised a hand to her mouth, but I gently pushed it away. Drool trickled out the corner of her mouth, dripping onto her thigh.

I held the pens and pushed them in and out of her mouth while she held my gaze. Then I pulled them all out and held them in one hand, the ends wet and glistening with saliva. Olivia laughed, rocking back in the chair and wiping her mouth.

“Going for a record, are we?” Olivia said.

“Would you like to?” I said, holding the four pens in one hand and waving a fifth in the other.

She nodded vigorously, showing that childish side of hers.

I held the four pens to her mouth. She leaned forward, mouth open wide, said, “Aaaaah”, and wrapped her lips around them.

Then she raised a hand to her mouth, tucked a finger between her lips, and stretched her lips wider, showing her teeth and an inviting gap for the pen.

I pulled my swollen cock out of my trousers before it exploded. Olivia didn’t see - she was still staring up at me.

“I wondered when he was going to make an appearance,” Janeway said.

I ignored the genie and pushed an extra highlighter sideways into Olivia’s mouth. A thin trickle of drool spilled over her lips and ran down her chin while she held the five pens still. I took another pen from Janeway’s side. Oliva swallowed, blinking, then pulled her mouth open on the other side.

I pushed the sixth highlighter into her mouth while stroking my cock.

Olivia laughed around the pens in her mouth and slapped her cheeks gently.

“How long can you hold them?”

“Uhuh uh?” Olivia muttered around the pens.

She sat there a while, mouth stretched open, while I slowly jerked my cock. I pushed the pens around a bit, pushing one deeper or shaking them all in her mouth. She shrugged and spluttered occasionally, convulsing when the pens triggered her gag reflex. 

She raised her hands up to wipe her mouth when she started to drool, but I gently brushed her hands away again. She tipped her head back and tried to swallow instead, but drool tricked out of her lips and ran down her chin. I watched the thin trickle of bubbles creep down her neck.

“That’s amazing,” I breathed. Olivia hummed and grinned.

She convulsed again, closing her eyes, and this time spat the pens out with a burst of air - they fell into my lap, wet against my cock.

Olivia wiped her mouth again. She looked down at her chest, which was speckled with spots of drool.

“Whoopsie,” she said.

“Let me see your mouth,” I said.

Olivia opened wide, stretching her mouth as wide as she could - while smiling. Her tongue lay flat between her teeth, the reached up. She waved it out over her lips, stretching it out and hanging low. 

She reached up and pulled her lips wide, tucking her fingers inside and gaping her mouth, showing her teeth and gums. I stared inside, stroking my dick.

“Aaaah!” she hummed. I could see her uvula quiver at the back of her mouth.

She closed her lips and swallowed deeply.

“So,” she asked, wiping her mouth. “What are you going to stuff me with now?”

Janeway arched an eyebrow. I squeezed my cock and tried desperately not to cum.

“Now there’s an astute question,” Janeway said, standing behind Olivia with her hands on her slender shoulders.

I had many thoughts right then, let me tell you. But I didn’t answer - I wanted Olivia to drive this.

Olivia looked down at my cock, tilted her head, and looked back up at me.

“How about that?” she said, grinned mischievously.


	6. Tonsil-poking Olivia

“Do you think I can swallow the whole thing?” Olivia said, grinning wickedly.

I grinned and stood in front of Olivia, my dick pointing imperiously out of my fly, waving in the air like a ship’s boom. Olivia slipped forward out of the chair to kneel on the floor. She spread her legs wide and rested her hands on the grey fabric of her skinny thighs.

She gave my own trousers a tug.

“What’s with these?” she said.

I quickly undid my belt and dropped everything to the floor, stepping out of my pants and boxers.

My dick, hard and red, pointed up to the ceiling. I pushed it downward with a finger and inched it towards Olivia.

“I love a challenge,” she said.

Olivia licked her lips, giggled a little, and opened her mouth wide. She adjusted her back, sitting straight and leaning forward slightly, then pushed her tongue out to hang over her lower lip.

“Easy does it,” Janeway said, slowly teasing Olivia’s ginger curls through her fingers and letting them fall to her shoulders.

I slowly pushed my dick into Olivia’s mouth, feeling the heat and moisture as it passed between her lips without touching them. Her eyes gazed up at me as she held her jaw wide, keeping her hands on her knees.

My phallus pressed against her tongue as it passed between her teeth. Her smile widened as she felt the hot head of my cock on her tongue.

I pushed backwards across her tongue and she gagged - blinking her eyes, shrugging her shoulders - but kept her mouth open. I pulled back a little, then when she opened her eyes again, pressed forward.

Olivia gagged again as my cock brushed the back of her tongue. She pulled her tongue back reflexively, spluttering, eyes held closed. I held my cock still. She spluttered again and pulled backwards, away from me. She coughed and blinked and swallowed.

“Phew,” she gasped, gazing along my erect penis. “It’s a lot harder than the highlighters!”

“You can do it,” I said, shaking my dick at her.

She grinned and opened her mouth, keeping her tongue held in this time. I pushed back inside and slid across it. She gagged a little and rolled her eyes, but I pushed deeper, my cock squeezed between the roof of her mouth and her tongue.

Olivia convulsed and pulled back, coughing and spluttering, a little trail of spit clinging to the tip of my dick and her lip. It broke off quickly and fell across her pink jumper while she breathed heavily.

“Is it getting warm in here?” she said, then crossed her arms and pulled the pink top over her head, tossing it to one side.

Her button-down blouse was white, with purple stripes running vertically down it. The sleeves ran over the elbow but stopped short of her skinny wrist, her collar opened wide at her pale chest. It was unbuttoned around her bra, giving little away where the V of blouse started to taper out to eventually reveal her collar bones and the silver chain which hung between them. She wiped her mouth with her hand, then looked at me and nodded.

I pushed my cock between her gaping jaws again. She gazed up at me, blinking, tears starting to wet her eyes as I pressed into her. My phallus scraped the back of her tongue. She gagged, shrugging her shoulders as she convulsed, but held, spluttering, holding her jaw open around me.

The back of her mouth resisted further entry - I was only about half way in.

Olivia blinked and adjusted her jaw, pushing her tongue out. I felt it writhe and stretch along the bottom of my cock. Her shoulders shook as she gagged and my dick slipped deeper into her mouth, pressing against her uvula.

“ _Aaah_ ,” she hummed, vibrating her tonsils against my cock. Fuck, she felt good.

She grinned around my dick then closed her mouth around the shaft. Warmth consumed my cock, sending a wave of pleasure through me. Olivia sighed and worked her lips along my dick, pulling me deeper into her wet mouth until I felt a hard resistance - the tight knot of her windpipe. She gargled she pushed herself against it, spluttering, closing her eyes and flushing red, arching her body into me.

Janeway leaned in, waving a beeping Tricorder over Olivia.

“Not bad - but she can do a lot better than that,” she said, staring intently at the tricorder.

I thrust forward against her windpipe but Olivia retched and tore aware from me, gasping and panting heavily. She tilted her head back and swallowed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

“Just leave that,” I said. “It looks good on you.”

Olivia grinned. She swilled her cheeks and pursed her wide lips and let saliva trickle down her chin.

“Like that?” she gurgled, gazing up at me with eyes wide.

Butterflies danced deep in my stomach. Janeway’s tricorder followed the spit as it ran under her chin and down her neck before drying up. I just nodded, dumbly.

Olivia giggled, then stretched her arms behind her back and grabbed her elbows, pulling her chest out. Her lean breasts strained against her blouse, pulling the v-split of her collar wider, her necklace dangling. I could see her nipples poking against the fabric of her blouse. 

She leaned forward towards me, mouth gaping open. I held my cock level with one hand while her mouth enclosed around it once more.

She gagged and laughed as my cock brushed her tongue and scraped the roof of her mouth, sloshing and clicking as it pressed against her windpipe again.

Olivia wiggled her head, scrunching her nose and closing her eyes. Her windpipe relaxed and she consumed another inch of me, her throat squeezing on my cock. Her tongue crept along my shaft, saliva running across it, trickling out over her stretched lips and down onto her thighs.

She gagged strongly, convulsing, squeezing my dick even tighter - but held her head firm. She’d taken over two-thirds of my length now.

Her eyes twisted up towards me, wet and watering, and she smiled.

She leaned back, relieving the pressure on my cock but still holding her mouth open around it, not touching the shaft. She breathed in heavily - I felt the rush of air, cold against my wet cock - then she darted her head forward.

Her throat cracked wetly as she crashed her windpipe into my phallus.

“ _Glruck!_ ” she spluttered.

Her eyes closed as she gagged, pulled back, then jabbed her head forward again and again, poking her tonsils with my dick, forcing her oesphagus to open and relax, open and relax, squashing and stretching as my phallus was forced inside.

“ _Glurck! Glurck! Glurckglurckglurck!_ ”

She leaned back again, took a deep breath, then crashed forward once more and held herself there. I threw my head back and my hips forward as my dick invaded her windpipe. 

Olivia held her head still, my cock gurgling in the back of her throat, saliva overflowing from the corners of her mouth.

Janeway leaned in close, peering at Olivia as her lips wrapped around my shaft and she strained, holding herself against me, their noses almost touching. Janeway reached out with two fingers and pinched Olivia’s nose, grinning devilishly. Olivia didn’t seem to notice Janeway, but tensed up as she was starved of air, her throat constricting around me.

“ _Aahhhh hurrrullk!_ ” she hummed and then spat as she jerked back off my cock and gulped down air, laughing and sniffing. A huge trail of white spit dangled off the end of my dick.

“Getting warmer,” she panted.

Janeway reached a finger out, hooked it through the strand of spit on my dick and pulled it away, the long trail of saliva clinging to her finger and dangling in the air. She draped it over Olivia’s face where it sat glistening across her nose and cheek.

Olivia clutched her arms behind her again as I pushed back into her mouth. Olivia clucked and gargled around the cock as I pushed down her windpipe again. She closed her lips tightly around the shaft and coughed around me, thick bubbles of spit frothing around her lips.

Her face, soaked with spit and flushed red, scrunched up around my cock. I put two fingers onto the base of my shaft, which just about filled the gap between my pelvis and her wet lips.

Olivia brought her hands up to her mouth, hooked her fingers inside her cheeks, and spread her lips out wide. She looked up at me as she stretched her mouth wide. Spit frothed and bubbled and flowed out her lips as she hummed and distended her cheeks.

She slid further up my cock, pressing into my fingers. Then she recoiled with a breath and a huge smile. She spat down onto her chest, flooding the wide skin with her frothing saliva. It ran down over her silver necklace and under her blouse. I saw a pool of bubbles forming around the button of her blouse, just covering her bra.

I held my wet fingers up to her.

“This close,” I said.

Olivia nodded, still breathing heavily. She rubbed her hands across her thighs and leaned towards me. She stuck out her tongue, carefully lifted up my phallus with the tip, and slid forward with her mouth held open. My cock vanished inside her mouth as she gagged around its length once more.

My dick slid inside her windpipe effortlessly now, its warm hug a relief and a thrill at the same time.

Her lips wrapped tightly around the base of the shaft and she twisted her head, trying to pull me deeper. Unable to resist any more. I grabbed the sides of her head, gripping her ginger hair, and pulled her into me, thrusting my hips forward.

Olivia gasped and cried around my dick, but her head slipped forward. Her nose pressed against my pelvis, eyes closed tight. Bubbles frothed out the corner of her mouth, streaming down her chin and cheeks.

She gargled and choked and I pulled harder and she pushed herself until her nose squashed against my pelvis and her lips touched my ballsack. She spluttered and smiled and tried to twist her eyes up to me.

I jabbed my hips forward and pulled her head downward, angling her face up to me. Her eyes bulged open in shock as I forced myself even deeper.

She gazed up at me, face red and wet with tears and spit, her mouth squeezing tight against my pelvis. She smiled and sighed around me.

Then she tore herself away, thick spit trailing from her mouth, falling across her chest, dripping onto her blouse. She coughed and laughed in between deep gulps of air.

"You fucking did it!" 

Olivia laughed like a child, wiping her eyes.

"Not quite," she panted, cupping my balls and giving them a gentle tug.

Janeway raised an eyebrow.

“She’s not serious?” she said.

“You’re not serious?” I echoed.

Olivia beamed, sniffed and wiped her face, then gripped my shaft. She eased my cock back into her throat, sliding down it, swallowing most of its length. 

Janeway knelt down and peered in close, her face inches from Olivia’s. I willed her to lick my shaft between Olivia’s lips and my balls, but she didn’t respond.

Janeway watched as Olivia scooped my balls under her thumb and brought them up to her lips. She choked a little, shoulders rocking, as she stretched her lips open around my testicle, pushing it into her mouth with her thumb.

It popped in, electricity shooting through my body. I gasped.

She twisted up to look at me, somehow smiling with her mouth stuffed with my cock and balls. Then she worked her other lip, closing her eyes as she gagged, and rolled the other ball inside.

She blinked and squeezed her lips tightly around my shaft, her face flushed red. She giggled and spluttered around my junk, squeezing my inside her mouth, enveloping me in warmth. My every sense of self and being was enclosed in her mouth - nothing in the world mattered or even existed right then.

Olivia swallowed around my cock, constricting it more for a blissful moment, then forced her head forward. Her lips slid up my shaft and pressed against my pelvis, my dick sliding down her throat.

I looked down and could see nothing but Olivia’s face between my legs, her lips brushing against my pubes, cheeks swollen, face flushed, eyes bulging and teary.

She was like a wild animal, devouring me, gazing up at me with smiling eyes, frothing as bubbles rose and burst between her lips. She hummed happily around me and everything vibrated delightfully.

Janeway applauded.

Slowly she pulled back, leaving a thick trail of spit on my shaft. My balls plopped out of her mouth one by one. She gagged as my phallus popped out of her throat and dragged across her tongue, then her lips released me.

My dick hung in the air, dripping.

Olivia rocked back on her heels and wiped the thick blobs of spit off her face, rubbing her hands on her blouse.

I hooked a stream of her spit off my cock and dangled it over her. Olivia tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out as it trickled slowly down towards her and dripped on her tongue. The string of spit snapped and tumbled across her face. She swallowed and smiled up at me.

Then she sprang to her feet, her blouse and pants drenched with spit, her chest glistening.

“Hey,” she said brightly, waving her hands over herself. “Would you like to see my asshole?”


	7. Assfucking Olivia

Olivia stood before me in the meeting room. The rest of the team, including Katerina, went through the motions of work, focused on Chris’s presentation and ignoring us in the way of the Otherworld. They were totally unaware that something incredible was about to happen.

Olivia’s white striped blouse was covered in dark spit stains. Her strawberry-blonde hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders. Her eyes, still a little wet, shone brightly, her wide mouth smiling. A line of pale skin peeked between the bottom of her blouse and the top of her grey pants.

She undid the narrow belt around her waist, unhooked the button of her pants and pushed them to the floor, revealing her toned legs. Then she hooked her thumbs under the purple band at the top of her white panties and shrugged them down her legs. A patch of light ginger public hair speckled her public mound.

She spun around, her feet bound by her pants, revealing her ass to me - two gentle white globes, pert and round. I could make out her back dimples at the top of her hips, peeking below her blouse. She reached behind her, palms flat against her butt, and spread herself out.

My still-wet boner swelled at the sight. Her white skin was broken by the reddish crack of her ass, her pussy red and bulging, her asshole a pretty pink star.

Olivia twisted her head to look at me

“What do you think?” she smiled, giving her ass a little wiggle.

“Breathtaking,” Janeway replied.

“Amazing,” I gulped.

And it was. I couldn’t tell you how many hours I’d spent in the office, day-dreaming about Olivia’s tender asshole. Not to mention quite a few minutes in the shower, picturing her kneeling before me, stretching herself wide. Or even those few shameful times in front of her Facebook page - with that picture of her tongue hanging out, or the yoga pose.

And suddenly it was right there, right in front of me. Even after all that had gone before today, my boner ached.

“What do you think you can stuff in there?” She said suggestively, wiggling her hips.

I could think of a few things.

Olivia took a shuffling step towards the table in the centre of the room, sat on it and swung her legs up to it. Everyone moved their things out of the center of the table to make room as she kneeled on all fours, pants around her ankles, ass in the air.

Janeway traced a finger across the curve of Olivia’s butt, brow furrowed. She picked up a biro, held it vertically, and raised an eyebrow at me.

I took the pen and climbed onto the table, kneeling behind Olivia. I put my hands on her ass - her buttcheeks warm and soft - and spread her out. Her pink asshole winked at me, the pretty pink dimple stretching. Not a single hair broke up that smooth skin, save for the fine down which crept across the back of her hips. I stared over that curve, inspecting her back dimples, her spine stretching out until it was covered by her blouse, then that in turn was covered by her orange hair.

I put my nose to Olivia’s asscrack and sniffed deeply, drawing in the sweet scent of her sex.

I took the biro and pressed the flat, hexagonal end of it to Olivia’s tender pink anus. I meant to tease around a little but the tip slipped straight into her dark hole without any pressure. So I pushed it in deeper.

Olivia’s ass quickly started to resist, but gave as I pushed the plastic into the dry hole. Olivia moaned, stretched her arms across the table and cradled her ginger hair in them, pushing back into me.

When the biro was half an inch into her rectum, I started to work it around in a little circle, teasing her asshole wider, probing the rim of her anus, slipping the pen deeper. I pulled it out, traced it lightly down her asscrack and through the sopping folds of her pussy, Olivia trembling as I did so. Then I ran the pen back up her crack and pushed it gently back into her anus - a little deeper this time.

Olivia reached behind her, waving another biro at me.

“Don’t go too easy on me,” she said, eyes glittering.

How could I refuse?

Keeping the first biro lodged in her butt, I rubbed the other in her pussy to wet it, then slowly pushed it in alongside the second one. Olivia’s rim easily stretched to accept the plastic. I pushed it in about an inch then let go - both pens stuck up out of her pink asshole.

I held the tips of the pens and pulled them apart, teasing open her asshole. I worked them like chopsticks in her ass, twisting them around, tugging at her rim, pushing them deeper.

Janeway handed me two more biros. I reached out to take them but she withdrew her hand, held my gaze and put the ends of them in her mouth. She pursed her lips, sucking the tips of the pens, her eyes rolling back, then returned them to me.

“Thanks,” I said, stomach quivering. Janeway had so far forbidden me from including her in any of my fantasies - I was soon going to have to do something about that.

I slipped the glistening tip of a third biro alongside the other two, pushing it into Olivia’s asshole. She tensed and wiggled her as it stretched her out. The fourth biro popped in soon after.

I let go of the pens and put my hands on Olivia’s ass, massaging it. The pens waved in the air as her tight asshole held them in place while being pulled and stretched. Olivia moaned happily.

I clutched the pens in my fist and started tugging them in and out of Olivia’s butt. Olivia moaned louder and buried her face in her arms, pushing herself back into me.

“That’s it!” a high voice cried out. “That is IT!”

I nearly jumped out of my skin - who was interrupting my fantasy? I sat up on the desk and peered over Olivia’s back. Katerina sat back in her chair, hands held up. Her long black hair was tied back in a loose bun. Her thick beige jumper had vanished, leaving her in a skin-tight black polo top which clung to her round chest. A mock smile traced her pretty face.

“I just can’t take it!” she cried, standing up from the chair.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know how you can all sit here through this! First the pens in the mouth, then with the deep throating, and now the biro in the ass?!”

I looked at Janeway, panicked.

“She woke up?” I said. “She can do that?!”

Janeway smiled.

“It’s-”

“My fantasy,” I finished. “Right.”

Katerina brought her hands to her cheeks.

“Oh my god, I can’t just sit here and watch!” she cried.

“Then why don’t you make yourself useful?” Olivia said, grinning up at Katerina, swaying her ass from side to side.

“Yes please!” Katerina clapped her hands then stepped up to the desk and put her hands on Olivia’s ass.

“Look at this!” she gasped, tenderly putting her fingertips on the end of the cluster of pens and giving them a wiggle. Olivia laughed.

“We’re just getting started,” she said.

“Olivia, your ass looks so pretty,” Katerina breathed, leaning her face over Olivia’s hips and staring closely at her ass.

“May I?” she asked, looking up at me.

“Of course,” I was somehow able to say.

Katerina smiled and held the pens firmly, pushing them in and out of Olivia’s ass a little. Then she pulled all four out and dropped them on the table with a clatter. She stretched open Olivia’s cheeks and teased the pink nub of her asshole with both index fingers.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, watching Olivia’s asshole wink as she pressed it. “Look at that.”

Katinerina leaned her head over Olivia’s lips and stretched out her red tongue, flicking the end of it across Olivia’s asshole.

Olivia giggled. I gripped my dick. Janeway stroked a hand across her chin.

Katerina held her mouth open, stretching out her tongue and tickling Olivia’s asshole. It probed and flattened against the pink anus, the tip creeping inside.

Katerina raised her head, keeping her tongue held out, watching a little strand of saliva trickle off the tip and into Olivia’s asshole.

“It’s so pretty!” Katerina said, smiling up at me.

I was starting to feel a little left out, so I picked up one of those yellow highlighters from the table. It was flat and wide, tapering out to the black lid.

“You’ll never get that in there,” Katerina gasped, looking up at me.

“Um,” Olivia said, lifting her head.

I leaned in to Olivia’s asshole and rubbed the highlighter through the deep pink folds of her pussy. It slid through easily, slick with her juices. I felt Olivia shudder in response.

The ends of the highlighter were rectangular, about as long as the diameter of two biros. I brought the narrower end of the highlighter back up to Olivia’s butthole and held Katerina’s gaze, her head inches from mine.

I pressed one corner of the pen against Olivia’s anus and pushed - pressing it against the tight muscle. Her hole ass flexed downwards against the pen as it edged into the pink hole.

“What the... fuck... is that?” Olivia gasped, her whole body tensing up as I pushed against her.

“It’s a fucking highlighter!” Katerina breathed.

“Urgh,” Olivia panted. “What colour?”

“Yellow? Does it matter?”

“I prefer - uh! - pink,” Olivia sighed.

I tugged against Olivia’s rim with one corner of the highlighter. She stretched open a little but, I’d still only got half of the end inside.

Olivia moaned as hissed as I worked at her hole. Katerina pulled her cheeks wide, stretching her anus out. She stretched her fingertips out to the pink rim of Olivia’s asshole and pulled at it, teasing her anus wider. The highlighter edged deeper.

I tipped the highlighter upwards, keeping one corner in her anus, angling it upward and pushing - then Olivia’s asshole relaxed enough to swallow the whole thing. The end of the highlighter popped into her ass, accompanied by a squeal from Olivia.

“Fu-huck!” Katerina gasped.

I teased the highlighter in Olivia’s pink asshole, pushing the tip and relaxing it, not letting it pop out and slowly working it deeper. Katerina pursed her lips and spat slowly into the knotted hole, lubricating it.

“Can I…?” Katerina asked again, reaching out to the highlighter. I let her take it and she worked Olivia’s asshole with it, pushing it deeper and deeper. She pulled it out and twisted it around, making Olivia twitch and grunt as her asshole stretched in a different direction.

The highlighter slipped deeper into her rectum, almost to the lid.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Katerina breathed.

Then Katerina let go of the pen, leaving it to stick out of Olivia’s asshole. We both watched it for a moment, the black and fluorescent yellow plastic sticking out of her pink asshole. Then Katerina smiled at me and wrapped her lips around the other end. She drew her lips back and bit the pen’s lid, then worked her head forwards and backwards, fucking Olivia’s ass.

I took up a second highlighter - a pink one - and held it in front of Katerina. She grinned at me and released her grip on the highlighter in Olivia’s ass.

“No way,” Katerina smiled.

“Here comes the pink,” I said. Olivia wiggled her hips invitingly.

I twisted the highlighter in Olvia’s asshole again, rotating it round so that it stood vertically. I pulled it part way out and tugged to one side, creating a black hole down the side of the pen. I put the end of the pink pen to Katerina’s mouth, who sucked it seductively. Then I pushed it into the crack between the yellow pen and Olivia’s red rim.

Olivia moaned and tensed, pushing back against me. I worked the end of the pen against her asshole, pushing and probing, until it too popped in. Katerina clapped and laughed.

“Yeah, man! You did!”

“Huuuhhhhh,” Olivia moaned.

I held both pens and pushed them deeper into Olivia’s asshole, working and wiggling them against her loosening hole. I released my grip and sat back - Olivia slowly pushed them out of her ass as the muscle contracted. I caught them before they popped out and pushed them deeper.

I managed to work both pens to their widest point, where the lid met the body, where they held freely. I sat back and admired my handiwork.

“Oh my god, look at that,” Katerina sighed, tracing a finger around Olivia’s bright red rim. Then she looked at me.

“You wanna to fuck it?”

“Yes!” Olivia moaned pleasantly.

I tugged my dick, obviously unable to refuse.

Katerina pulled the pens out of Olivia’s ass and stretched her butt, her anus gaping wide.

I knelt up on the desk and shuffled my hips up to Olivia’s ass. I held my dick up and pressed it to her open rectum.

“Wait!” Katerina cried. “You’ll need some lube.”

She opened her mouth wide, smiling, staring up at me. I lifted my cock up to her mouth and she swallowed it slowly, slipping two-thirds down the length and wrapping her lips around it. She choked a little as it pushed against her tonsils.

Katerina swilled her cheeks, generating saliva - I could feel her mouth getting wetter. She squeezed her tongue against my shaft and slid backwards, wetting my cock with her saliva and popping it out of her mouth.

“Ok!” she said, then pulled open Olivia’s asshole again.

I pressed my phallus to her asshole and pressed against the warm skin. Olivia’s anus was already so stretched almost wide enough to take me. I leaned in and pushed my head inside, slipping easily into the open hole. Katerina relaxed her grip and Olivia’s rectum closed around me, squeezing tight against my cock.

“Fuck,” I breathed.

“Mmmm!” Olivia moaned.

Olivia’s red anus squeezed around my cock, bleaching it where the blood drained out. Her skinny ass was stretched wide and almost flat. An unbroken line of white skin ran over her hips, to her spine, vanishing under her blouse, with little ridges marking her hip bones, the bumps of her spine. It was like dipping my cock into pure snow.

There was something about that view of uninterrupted skin which drove me fucking crazy.

I rested my hands on Olivia’s ass as I slowly worked my hips backwards and forwards, slipping deeper into her tight asshole, watching it strain and gip around me.

“Oh wow,” Katerina breathed, putting her hands on Olivia’s ass and leaning in, resting her chin on her hips. She looked up at me with those pretty green eyes.

“Can I suck it?”

I shook my head. Janeway raised an eyebrow at me.

“Please?” Katerina begged, tracing her fingers around Olivia’s pulsating asshole, brushing against my dick.

“This is my fantasy,” I gasped, pushing deeper into Olivia and hearing her moan. “Not yours.”

I know. Even I couldn’t believe I’d said it.

“Come on,” Katerina licked her lips. “Just a little taste.”

She leaned in, hands on Olvia’s ass, and stretched her tongue against my shaft, the tip tickling as I worked Oliva’s ass.

“Oh please, please please please,” Katerina panted, pressing her tongue against my cock and gazing up at me.

Ok, so I wasn’t made of stone. I pulled slowly out of Olivia’s butthole, watching her anus gape open as I popped free. Katerina smiled widely and wrapped her lips around my dick. She drew the shaft down deeply, gagging and spluttering as she bobbed her head backwards and forwards.

I grabbed her head and held her and vigorously pumped backwards and forwards, my cock hammering in her mouth and slapping wetly at her tonsils. Katerina gagged and choked and shrugged her shoulders as I pounded her face. She opened her mouth and spit trailed out onto Olvia’s asshole.

I let her go and she leaned back with a huge breath, a string of saliva across her chin, tumbling onto her black polo neck

“Fuuuck man!” she hissed, laughing.

I pushed back into Olivia’s still-open asshole. Olivia moaned and leaned back into me, reaching her own hand around to her ass and pulling herself wide. I held on to her hips as her taut asshole flexed around me.

Katerina lay her face across Olivia’s hips and opened her mouth. I popped my cock deep into her mouth, then into Olivia’s asshole, then Katerina’s mouth. Both girls moaned as my dick wetly slapped into them.

Katerina spat deeply into Olivia’s gaping anus, as I popped out of her mouth, then fed my cock into it, pushing a wave of bubbling spit out.

“Which do you prefer?” Katerina said. “Her ass or my mouth?”

“Her ass,” I lied, pushing deeper inside Olivia. Well, that was probably true, but there really wasn’t much in it.

I rose on the balls of my feet and squatted right over Olivia’s ass. Katerina moved out of the way, standing by the table and slipping a hand down her pants. I plunged my cock down into Olivia’s pretty asshole, going balls-deep now, thrusting harder and harder in and out. My hands clutched her narrow waist, squeezing her sides, pushing her blouse up her back.

Olivia panted heavily, moaning.

“Fuck that ass, man!” Katerina encouraged.

Janeway appeared at the end of the table, sipping at a coffee, staring intently at us. She patted Olivia’s ginger curls.

“She’s not a screamer, then?” Janeway said.

The room filled with the sounds of Olivia’s low moans, of my balls slapping into her pussy, of the squeaks and shakes of the desk as I hammered Olivia’s rectum.

I dragged a hand along her back, pushing her blouse up towards her shoulders as I felt the ridges of her spine, the smooth skin of her back. I leaned forward, pushed by fingers under her bra strap and pressed my hand between her shoulder blades, my forearm pressed to her spine. She leant back into me as my hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

I dug deep into her asshole, my balls slapping, her bra biting into my arm. I slid my hand back across her back and gripped her bra strap with a fist. I clung on as I pounded with my hips, pulling her back into me.

I ground my pelvis into her ass, my dick deep inside her, tugging on her bra. Olivia raised her head, moaning louder with her mouth wide open.

I relaxed and released her bra, untangled my arm from her blouse, then wrapped my hands in her ginger hair, winding the loose curls between my fingers. I held her head back and slammed into her asshole some more. Olivia’s pants got louder, turned quickly into yelps and shouts.

As she groaned louder I fucked her harder, yanking her head back, bending her spine and pushing her ass into me. I couldn’t possibly get any deeper but I pumped and ground into her lithe body.

Olivia screamed and shrieked and trembled beneath me.

“Oh my god, listen to that!” Katerina gasped as Olivia wailed and my balls smack smack smacked her pussy.

It was too much - I felt the heat rise from my balls. I freed my hands and pulled myself out of Olivia’s asshole, letting her head fall forward into the table. I pointed my cock over her back, tugged it once, twice, over her gaping asshole, her white back, those fucking dimples.

I spurted a thick load down onto her back. It lashed across her spine, flowing downwards under her rolled-up blouse. I leaned back and squirted onto her ass cheeks, her back dimples. More cum fired out of my engorged cock, flinging onto her blouse, catching and clumping in her ginger hair.

“Oh shit!” Katerina cried, hands to her mouth.

I cried out as another jet blasted across Julia’s ass and back, then the last load dribbled out into her open asshole.

Olivia looked around at me, face flushed and pressed against the desk. She winked her asshole, pushing thick blobs of cum out of it.

I slid backwards off the table and into a chair, my dick hanging between my legs while Olivia panted and oozed.

Katerina leaned into Olivia’s back and started to lick up the thick white cum.

Olivia giggled as Katerina’s pink tongue lapped slowly along the top of her hips, wetting the fine downy hairs.

“Mmm,” Katerina hummed, swallowing. She licked up Olivia’s spine, then back across her hips and down the loose rim of her asshole. Katerina held eye contact with me while she stretched her tongue down Olivia’s ass and lapped up the cum into her mouth.

She sat back and wiped her mouth, giving Olivia’s butt a gentle slap.

“Great meeting guys!” Katerina laughed.

“Oh, yeah,” Olivia said, rolling onto her side on the table and panting. “I guess we should get back to work?”

“That’s some dedication,” Janeway said.

“Yeah,” I breathed. “She’s all business.”

“Maybe I should try and recruit her to my crew. Although she might be a bit of a… distraction.”

Olivia slid off the desk, pulled her pants up and sat in the chair, adjusting her blouse, gathering her cum-stained hair. She stared intently at the screen at the end of the room, arms crossed.

I sat and watched for a little while, gathering my breath while the cum dried on Olivia. I thought about it clumping on her back, drying on her blouse, sticking in her hair. Apart from shifting in her seat a little, she didn’t seem bothered at all - she even flashed me a little smile when she caught me looking at her.

Katerina studiously took notes while Chris presented the customer feedback from the project. As I watched, she licked a little bit of cum from the corner of her mouth.

Janeway gave me a look.

“Hadn’t we better get back to work, too?”

I sighed and nodded, reluctantly. Janeway snapped her fingers and the Otherworld lurched away.


	8. Epilogue

I was tired.

It was about 4.30pm and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I stared at my screen but struggled to focus. Text blurred and danced before my eyes. Every time I blinked, I felt myself nodding off to sleep.

I forced myself upright and walked to the toilets. I closed the cubicle door and turned around to see Janeway crammed in the stall with me.

“You said the Otherworld didn’t affect this one.” I said, suddenly furious.

“It doesn’t,” she shrugged.

“Then when am I so damn tired?”

“Because you’re been awake for eighteen hours.”

“What? It’s only like 4’o’clock.”

“Objectively, yes. But subjectively, it’s much later than that - just think about how much time you’ve spent in the Otherworld today.”

“I…” I started, but stopped and did a quick calculation. I’d cummed on Olivia, like, six times today - and literally just stared at her for quite a while. Not to mention Katerina, Carmen, that intern, Ramona - even the smoking girl.

“You mean all that time actually counts?”

“For you, yes.”

I rubbed my eyes. I’d probably spent longer in the Otherworld than I had in the real - and this was just my first day with Janeway’s gift. And it turned out that time wasn't free after all.

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
